Scarlett Kitten
by BlueEyesBabyGirl
Summary: Modern Day. Sasuke finds out what Itachi does for a living and finds himself falling for a girl who belongs to Itachi, But Itachi is willing to Share her, but Why? SasukexOCxItachi also slight OCxAnko.WARNING:Involves Straight, Bi, Yaoi & yur
1. Meeting Each Other

Night on the streets of Tokyo in Japan, Covered in Party people getting ready to party hard, Sleep Hard or Just working. In 5 stars apartment, in Tokyo, top floor was an whole Apartment. A male with black hair sat on his sofa staring out across the night life, his arms over the back of his smooth modern styled sofa, A female with Blonde with a black highlights in her hair too, curled up to the black haired man's chest.

''Is he coming tomorrow?'' The Blonde asked lifting her head looking at the male infront of her with her green eyes. The male smiled down at her and kissed his female companion on the forehead. ''Ues he is. I'll be picking him up tomorrow'' The girl laughed, ''The Great Itachi Uchiha taking his responserablities seriously now.'' She smiles at him. The male laughed too.

''Of course Kitten, I am after all he's my little brother'' The girl called 'Kitten' giggled. ''Sasuke Uchiha welcome to the new world of the night... but-'' the girl yawns like a cat while stretching. ''I'm heading to bed Itachi-'' She stood up and bent down to the Uchiha and kissed his cheek.''See ya in the morning perhaps.'' With that she wondered off to her room. ''Night Kitten'' The Uchiha spoke watching her leave then turning back to the life of the city at Tokyo.

A blond wake up in a king sized bed in a black, white and gold room. This is Alexandra Neko 'Kitten' Shinra, aged 18, tall, sexy blond with black highlights in front and back of her hair which reaches about inch's over her shoulder, along with green eyes with long eye lashes, she has a problem with long sight but she wears contacts but rarely wears her glasses. Cream coloured skin, Slim body, muscle in the right places, and breast not too big but not small ether. Her arms muscle but not to much, still keeping the arms slender and smooth. Her hands small but not too small with long nails which have a french manicure, legs to die for, and her feet normal sized women feet but seem well taken care of.

Alex rolled over to see a sleeping figure, She didn't need to squint to see who it was she could see them clearly. This person had purple hair, pale skin but not sick pale, along with long eyelashes too the rest of the body was hidden under Alex's covers. Alex groaned quietly a name.

''Anko..'' The figure 'Anko' stirred and opened there eyes, of course coffee brown eyes locked with Alex's green ones. ''Yes Neko?'' Alex smiled and glanced at her lock seeing it said 11am.

Alex groaned loudly and muttered some thing about to early and looked back at Anko. ''What are you doing here? And in my bed? I don't remember inviting you into it'' Anko smiled sheepishly ''I couldn't sleep, Kakashi and Yamato were shouting at each other discussing what was better Blondes' or Brunettes'. So I came here Itachi let me in and came to your room, and crashed along side you Neko.'' Alex smiled and gently stroked Anko's cheek.

Ah, yes Alex single but hell she's a Bisexual, like any of her friends, Anko was a Lucky girl to have Alex as a 'girlfriend'. Anko wrapped her arms around Alex bring her closer, while moaning. ''To early..'' Anko groaned into Alex's neck. Alex stroked Anko's hair and spoke ''Of course my pet, Who would be awake at this ungodly hour... Don't even say the names Anko'' Alex hissed the last part into Anko's ear. ''Sleep..'' Alex order Anko and Anko did as she was told and shortly after Alex joined Anko into a peaceful slumber.

Alex opened her eyes and looked to her right seeing no one there. _'She must of left'_ with that thought Alex looked to her clock at read 3:47 pm. Alex smiled now that was the time she woke up, but she was just about an hour late. Alex got up, she was dressed in one of Itachi's old suite shirts, Partly buttoned up, okay two buttons done up, it hung loosely off her, gently slapping her bare thighs, with her weird but must say cool and sexy bed hair. Alex made way towards her bedroom door and opened it while yawning the voices outside the bedroom door stopped.

She stood there rubbing her eyes and made her way over to a familiar blurred figure, due to her eye sight not seeing 5 meters away. Lazily slumped on the choach next to the familer figure and layed her head into his lap. ''Afternoon Tachi...'' Alex mumbled loudly. She felt Itachi chuckle and pat her head. ''Yes Kitten afternoon indeed'' Alex turned her head in Itachi's lap. The figure in front of her looked alot like Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi Uchiha, 20 years old, Tall, Long black silk hair always back in a low pony tail, sexy black eyes to match his hair. Muscle in the right place, Well toned skin, long eyelashes, long fingers, Doesn't have any scares minus the two lines on his face what make his eyes stand out, overall Sex God, also Bisexual. He was also her employee, seeing as Alex owns all the 5 star apartment in the building they are living in. Also she's Itachi's co-worker too, since he owns a Bisexual club called, 'Scarletts'.

But the boy sitting infront of her still had a slight boyish look to him, he looked around 17, Jet-black hair with a slight blue shine, along with same eye colour as Itachi's black ones, his body was well evenly toned out, overall she would say he was Sexy Princes, not quiet a god yet, but a Prince, Indeed.

Alex smirked towards the young male. ''You must be Sasuke.'' Her eyes traveled on all over Sasuke.

Itachi gently placed his hand on Alex's chest above her breast, like it was a normal thing. ''Sasuke, this is Alexandra Neko Shinra, But you can call her 'Kitten' And Kitten my younger brother Sasuke Uchiha'' Sasuke rose an eyebrow at Alex. ''Kitten?'' He asked.

Alex rose up and turned to him abit speachless. ''Your allowing me to-'' She was cut of by Itachi. ''Of course, I do Kitten besides I want it just Him and me.'' She frowned.

''And what about my pet'' Itachi rolled his eyes. ''Keep her, now your answer Sasuke, Neko means Cat but call her a Kitten it suite her better'' Itachi hand was now trancing a pattern on Alex's smooth bare thigh.

Sasuke's eyes traveled over Alex or 'Kitten' as Itachi called her. Sasuke's couldn't take his eyes of the flesh of the female, this eyes traveled from her cruled up toes, up her legs, All shirt what was too big for her, but made her very tempting, along her arms then her face and what he guess was her bed hair. She seemed to have her eyes closed leaning into Itachi's chest seeming to enjoy the touche, Sasuke felt a twitch in his stomach for some reason. Jealousy? Jealous of his brother touching the beautiful, sexy goddess in front of him? Sasuke closed his eyes and tryed to get rid of those thoughts.

He felt eyes on him.

Itachi's eyes watched his brother closely, his little brother was checking out his Kitten alright, while she enjoyed his touch, leaning into him. Sasuke's eyes twitched and Itachi smirked seeing his little brother, jealous of him, touching his beauty long side him.

Sasuke's eyes locked with Itachi's for awhile. ''You'll be staying in the room between Kitten and me. Any Questions?'' Itachi's eyes stayed on his brother, while he moved his hand further up Kittens thigh, raising the shirt up while he did it, he felt his female lover shiver, under his touch, knowing she was enjoying it.

Sasuke's eyes locked onto the new flesh what was showing now, he really wanted to touch the flesh, wanting to see more. But he closed his eyes again. _'Why am I being so... Unlike me?'_ Sasuke's eyes looked back up to his older brothers and they locked, Itachi smirk grow.

''No..'' Sasuke answered his brother, wanting to leave the room to stay in control of himself.

Alex was enjoying Itachi's touch she knew he was teasing his brother by touching her but hell, she can enjoy it, seeing as they are all living under her roof. She opened her eyes and locked them with Sasuke's and turned her head up to Itachi's and locked her eyes with the Sex God next to her. ''Left any food for me Tachi?'' She spoke looking up.

Itachi nodded and she rose up and made her way to the Kitchen. Leaving the Uchiha boys alone.

Sasuke's eyes left Itachi's and watched Alex walk away, watching how she moved. _'Fuck she even has the sway of a cat. Ah Fuck!'_ Sasuke's eyes glanced down from the females hips to her ass. _'Really Fuck! How can someone look that sexy and tight?!'_ Sasuke's mind went on a rampage of alot of dirty images, involving a certain Kitty Cat and Him.

The next thing Sasuke heard was his name being called coldy from his brother. Sasuke turned his head and saw his brother lounged back into the sofa with a smirk. ''Gorgeous huh?'' He slightly tilted his head towards the Kitchen.

Sasuke blushed a tiny bit and stares at his older brother.

''I asked you a question Sasuke and I suspect you to answer it'' Sasuke frowned at his brother. On other hand Itachi raised an eyebrow. ''Well?'' Sasuke nodded not trusting his mouth just incase he went to far, and getting into a fight what he knew he'll lose.

''She's a good girl... Real Good'' Itachi stared of towards the Kitchen seeing his Kitten sitting at the Kitchen bar, with her Ramen and Milk. Sasuke chocked ''What?!'' He hissed, from his chocking. Itachi smirk grow. ''You heard correct Sasuke. But we can't stay here all day-'' with that Itachi rose up of the sofa.

''I need to take you down to Scarlett now.. Well once Kitten finished anyway'' Itachi spoke hearing things get placed into the dishwasher. Sasuke nodded and also rose up. ''Go and get ready. Wear some thing... more clubish.'' Itachi spoke eyeing Sasuke's clothes what were his white beater and jooging bottoms.

Sasuke frowned deepened and pushed past his brother and got ready, while waiting for Kitten to clean herself up.


	2. Job and Scarlett

A black Lamborghini Sport parked into a private parking spot at the back of the club. The driver side door opened revealing a Itachi Uchiha, in black shirt what stops three-quarters down his arm, a Nice fit to show his strong slender build along with Black tight Jeans, along with his black DC trainers, He was wearing a few rings as normal and his trademark necklace, even if he was dressed all in black, it made him end sexy to no end, heck if he wanted to he'll be buried in it when he died. His hair was back in it's normal low ponytail. Meanwhile on the passengers side the door opened Revealing Alex sliding out of Sasuke's lap.. Perhaps I should Explain.

* * *

Flash Back

''Kitten hurry up! It's almost 5, now!'' Itachi's voice boomed around the apartment. Sasuke sat casually in this 'clubbing clothes'. You see Sasuke had no clue what to wear so he left it up to Alex to choose, and boy to her words he was hot.

Itachi stared at his brother realizing something about him. ''That's my shirt'' Itachi stated, Sasuke just shrugged. ''Blame Al-'' ''Coming!'' A hissed voice answered back, Alex was raveled sliding her flats on, striding towards the door grabbing Itachi's keys and three coats on the way, she stood by the door, seeing both male just sitting and standing there looking at her.

''What? come on, your the ones telling me to hurry up! now get both of your tight asses moving!'' They both shot up and followed Alex out the door.

They final got down to the underground parking and Itachi sat in the driving seat and both Sasuke and Alex stood outside of it, looking at Itachi. ''Get in.'' Itachi order them. ''Erm, There only one seat left'' Sasuke said to his older brother.

Itachi rolled his eyes and then looked at Alex ''Sit on his lap'' Alex grinned at this and nodded happily with that she took Sasuke's hand and lead him to the other side of the car. ''W-wait a min..'' Sasuke spoke up while being pulled, suddenly he was sitting in the passenger seat.

While Alex slide on to his lap and did the seat belts. While driving it was quite awkward for Sasuke, You see Alex couldn't really find it comfortable on Sasuke lap so she was wriggling around on his lap. Sasuke had to control himself not to groan and moan out in pleasure, let alone show. _'Damn this women and her small tight ass, why can't she just sit still!!' _

Itachi on other hand smirked seeing Sasuke trying to control himself, you see him and his Kitten were now playing and toying with Sasuke. And boy, Itachi could tell his brother was getting aroused by it.

Till he felt a twig in his chest and finally stopped at the red traffic lights _'Damn it, She's making me jealous!'_ with that Itachi finally decided she could stop playing ''Kitten please sit still were almost there.'' And Alex did as she was told and sat still, Itachi looked at his younger brother who silently let out a deep breath, Secretly Itachi smirked and carried on driving.

End Flash Back

* * *

Alex now stood to her fully height out of the car she was wearing a white sexy blouse, what had all there bottons down up art from the top 4, she some clevage but not over the top as most girls, she also wore a small female black waist coat what fitted her nicely, showing body shape, she also wore short shorts, which were black too, seeming to fit her bottom perfectly. And on her feet Black pair of flat pumps, her hair is natural straight, she some how gave in more volume then this afternoon, some bits sticking up on the top and the sides. Her Green eyes stand out due to her hair style and eyeliner and masscera.

Alex moved away from the car door to let Sasuke out. Sasuke Uchiha was wearing a white male beater on top of the beater was a open black shirt what normal is buttoned up, which Alex stole from Itachi's wardrobe, he was also wearing like his brother, drain pipe black jeans along with black and white.

Sasuke closed the door behind him and followed behind Itachi and Alex to the gaurded back door of the club and the guards let them in. They were inside a quiet hallway, All 3 were silent walking. Itachi opened a door he walked in followed by Alex then him.

In the room was filled with a big group of people, he was surprised seeing afew people he actually knew. Iruka, Tsunade, Genma, Neji and Gaara.

Silently Itachi and Alex sat down on the large round table. Alex patted the seat in between her and Itachi. Slowly Sasuke sat down. ''I'm glade most of you lot made it, Most of you know this is my little brother Sasuke.'' Itachi spoke leaning back in his chair while reading abit of paper.

''Sasuke this is from my right...'' Sasuke looked to his brother's right and saw an empty chair. ''As normal he's late, but anyway, Genma, Iruka, Tsunade, Sasori, Deidara, Gaara, Nej-'' The office doors opened and closed, revealing a female grinning rubbing the back of her head. The female was wearing a Fishnet outfit dress, In other words it was Anko. ''Sorry I'm late, some idiot cause me to be late.''

She quickly walked over and sat down next to Alex, while Alex quietly checked out Anko, and her lips twitched up into a smirk. Anko blinked at her female companyon. ''What Neko?'' Alex or 'Neko' smirked widened.

All eyes went to both young females in the room, Alex and Anko. Alex lent forward to Anko, turning her head to her. ''Your not wearing a bra.'' Alex stated. Anko blushed looking up to her Master who was Alex.

Alex face moved closer to Anko's and brushed her lips to her pets ones. ''Good Pet..'' Then Alex Lent down slightly holding Anko's chin with her hand, what slide to the back of her neck in the kiss. Anko moaned into the kiss, leaning up wanting more and a parted her mouth, while Alex's other hand, what know one could see, slid along Anko's thigh and under the dress, and pulled away from Anko while gently biting her tongue. Alex's lent to Anko's ear.

''It seems your good at remembering putting underwear on Anko.. top and bottom'' She licked her ear, as Anko moaned in delight being praised. Alex turned back round in her seat and sat there waiting for Itachi to continue.

Itachi sat there smirking at his 'Kitten' when she embrassed along with her statement, then smirked widdened and felt his lower part of his body stiffen, watching both of the girls kiss. As for Sasuke, his eye were wide watching both girls kissing eachother, taking it all in, much like his brother too. But Sasuke heard the last apart Alex said to Anko, and shivered in delight, having dirty thoughts again.

''Right, now.. Sasuke, I was at Neji, Kisaime -'' Then the doors swung open again, Revealing Kakashi.

''Sorry, I had to help an old Lady cross the street'' With that Kakashi sat down in his chair next to Itachi. ''Late as always Kakashi, My brother Sasuke, You already know him'' Itachi nodded his head to the man. All Kakashi did was a smile and awave. ''Kisaime, Pein, Izumo, Kotetsu, Anko and you already know Kitten.'' Itachi looked down at the paper.

''Izumo and Kotetsu DJ as normal, Kisaime, Pein, Anko and Tsunade Bar dutie. Diedara, Sasori and Neji V.I.P Rooms. Iruka your normal office job, Genma I want you with Kakashi shortly to train Sasuke. And thats it, any questions?'' Itachi asked. Suddenly Gaara spoke up. ''What about me?'' Alex grinned over to Gaara. ''You'll be working with me, I'll be taking photo's of everyone in the club and putting them on the site.'' Gaara smirked at Alex.

Genma spoke up. ''Site?'' Itachi spoke up before Alex could talk. ''Alex has decided, to take Night photos at clubs now, she's created a site already, If people like the pictures they buy them. Work for her and Good advising for the club too.'' Genma nodded understanding.

Kakashi then spoke up. ''Anko, Tsunade how are the interview going?'' Anko looked to Kakashi ''Not so well, there all newbies, we want people with experiences, and look good-'' then Tsunade cut her off ''Actually I've been think about these interview, I think it'll be best if we wait til after the winter season is over, and start to interview again.'' Tsunade looked at everyone around the table.

''She has apoint, In winter business isn't really booming as it is in the Summer'' Sasori spoke up. Itachi nodded and wrote down afew things. ''Orochimaru is on the move again people.'' Pein spoke up through the silnces. Anko's hands began to shake under the table, Alex quietly placed her hand over them.

Anko had a past with Orochimaru, she was one of the few children that survived a fire what Orochimaru started at a children's home, and sadly to say She was almost raped by him. Alex's hand squeezed Anko's giving her support. ''Orochimaru? You mean my old sciences teacher?'' Sasuke spoke up, causing Anko to flinched at the teachers name.

''He's a sick bastard, un.'' Deidara stated. ''He shouldn't even be near a school after what he's done let alone Children or Teenagers.'' Tsunade said in great disgusted. Anko started to shake in her seat. ''Anothe we will discusses about **him** later Pein in private.'' Alex spoke bring Anko closer, Anko basicly shaked like a child on Alex lap. Alex nodded to Itachi. ''Very well meeting over. Everyone back to work.'' Everyone rose and left minus Itachi, Sasuke, Anko, Alex, Gaara, Tsunade, Kakashi and Genma.

Standing next to Itachi, While Alex smoothed over Anko. ''It's okay Anko, If he comes near you, I'll kill him..'' Alex pupils quickly flickered into cat slits then back to her normal pupil. Anko nodded while Bering her head into Alex's chest, while her head on top of them like a pillow and Alex, sits there just stroking Anko while humming a tune, what always made Anko sleepy.

Sasuke looked confused at Anko, Itachi placed a hand on his little brother's shoulder. ''It's best to leave them be for awhile. Why don't Gaara show you around come back then your finished.'' Gaara nodded and Sasuke followed Gaara out of the room. Tsunade came over to Anko and Alex and crouched down next to them. ''It's okay Anko, we will always look after you.'' Anko didn't say anything but cryed into Alex.

Alex raised her head up to see Itachi talking quietly to Genma and Kakashi. She looked down at Anko, and gently stroked her hair. Then she heard a weak voices from Anko. ''M-Master...'' Alex looked down and held Anko's face in her hand and gently stroked her tears of her cheeks, while Alex spoke softly. ''Yes darling..'' Anko smiled through her tears. ''I-I'm sorry I-I cryed.. I shouldn't o-of but I d-did.'' Alex laughed softly at Anko, and putted her noes to Anko and playful nuzzled it with hers.

''It's okay, Anko. Want to stay?'' Anko leaned on to her master and kissed her masters lips lightly. Alex smiled, ''Not now Anko... Listen darling Tsunade is going to look after you, I'll find you later to check up on you.'' Anko nodded and rose up and pushed down her fish-net dress. Tsunade smiled at the two. She always looked after the two girls, like a mother, she had no problem with them what so ever, sometimes she might get angrie at them but, she loves them as her own kids.

Tsunade gently took Anko towards the door while Alex rose out of her chair. ''Oh! And Anko one more thing...'' Everyone turned to Alex quiely waiting for her to talk. ''Don't let anyone touch you while your dressed like that specially not wearing any underclothes.'' Anko blushed darkly at the comment and seeing every male looked at Anko with amsument. ''Yes Master..'' anko then left with a laughing Tsunade. While down the hallway she could hear Anko yelling at Tsunade to shut up.

Everyone chuckled in the room. Alex walked her way over to the 3 males in the room, and stood inbetween Kakashi and Itachi.

''Orochiamru back, damn it. I throught Madara got rid of him for good.'' Kakashi spoke up, and Itachi then spoke after him. ''Madara's done a disappearing act, nobody can find him. I believe thats why Orochimaru back on the scene... He's after afew thing, what we the club owners own... Anko, Sasuke and the club.'' Alex growled along with the other 3 males in anger.

''The best thing we can do then is to protect what we got'' Genma spoke, causing all 3 others to nod there head agreeing with Genma. ''I have a business trip to England, in a few weeks, I'll take Anko along with me.'' Alex spoke up, then Itachi then spoke up ''Good, Sasuke will be under you two's care-'' Itachi said looking at the other two co-onwers of his club. ''I'll make sure the club stays in cheek-'' Then there was a knock on the door. ''Enter..'' Alex spoke up seeing none of the males speeking.

* * *

Sasuke and Gaara walked down the halls of the Club. ''Whats up with Anko?'' Sasuek spoke glanced at Sasuke, ''It's best not to get invoid yet Sasuke, your new even if you are Itachi's brother. There's always more then meets the eye in this club.'' Sasuke just stayed silent. For awhile showing him about. ''So how long have you worked here?'' Sasuke asked, curious how one of his best friends knew about this club before him.

''4 years almost'' Sasuke stopped and stared at Gaara. ''What? You started to work here when you were 13?!'' Gaara shrugged not even bothered about his surprised look. ''Neko found me saying I was perfect for a photo-shot-'' Gaara was cut off by Sasuke, who was smirking ''Photo-shot?'' Gaara frowned at his friend.

''Photoshot as Fashion shot, for a clothing catolog. Then she brought me to the club and ended up some how getting a job as dish-washer-boy. Moved up the Ladder sinces.'' Gaara shrugged like it was anormal thing. ''So what are you doing now?'' Sasuke asked.

''I do whatever Neko plans for me to do. I'm more under Neko's services then your brother's before you asked, and I don't know what kinda job you'll have so don't ask. It's different for everyone.'' Gaara spoke and smirked seeing that he now shutted up the young Uchiha for awhile.

* * *

Alex's eyes light up seeing Gaara board look. ''Excellent your back, I'll just grab three of my cameras and We'll go.'' She walked behind a desk near the back of the offices and opened a draw and got 3 pro camera's out walked over two Gaara giving him two of them then walked back over to the older males in the room. And kissed each one of there cheeks. ''Play nicely boys.'' Alex then wondered back to Sasuke and Gaara. And kissed Sasuke's cheek but allows her lips to leanger there for abit then said to Sasuke ''Good Luck'' Then she linked her arm with Gaaras' and walked out.

Snap...Snap..Snap....Flash-Snap.. Snap.. Flash-Snap..Flash-Snap.. Snap.

Alex then looked down at her camera and gave it to Gaara he swopped it to another one.

This happened for awhile.

Till Alex felt she had anothe and putted her camera around her neck. She took the one she used before off Gaara and put that around her neck. ''Right you wanted to learn about Photography, best way to learn is take picture now shot and take.'' Alex grinned at the red head, who stared at her speachless.

''Go on there not that ugly'' She rolled her eyes, while she spoke. Gaara chuckled at her and breathed out heavily and did what he always wanted to do, being a Photographer. Alex smiled after he decided he had anothe. They putted the Camera's away and she told Gaara he can do anything he wanted as long as she doesn't hear him getting arrested.

She tryed to get Anko on a break but it seemed to be a busy night so she let her work and made her way to Her and Itachi's Own V.I.P room and crashed out on the bed and allowed sleep to take over her seeing as it was 1.30 in the morning.


End file.
